Scotland Yard
by Warriorlass
Summary: raskalrat request for ScotlandxReader I will consider this also as my nationxreader for this nation. I hope you enjoy it! :D  BTW to all readers take this as you will. To some it may look like a hint of RusAmer.  Or it can be just frienemies. plz review!


Scotland Yard

"Hey guys, its _'s birthday tomorrow, and I've been wondering, what should we do for her?" Scotland said as he sat with the others at his house, as they all played poker.

"I know that, I always know when one of my buddies is having a birthday party." America laughed striking his signature hero pose. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "No Alfred, you don't remember it being her birthday tomorrow; you just remember that a party should be tomorrow." Arthur chuckled.

Everyone agreed with that as they laid out there cards. "I vin again." Ludwig said. Taking in the chips, Berwald gave him a stern glare. "I should think not, take a look again."

Ludwig peered at Berwald's hand and gawked, he could've sworn! But alas, Berwald was right; the Swede had won fair and square. "Fine, take it." Berwald did so.

"Anyways," Scotland said, "about _'s birthday?"

"How old is she turning mon ami?" Francis asked Scotland.

Scotland smiled, "The big 21."

They all tried to figure out what that meant.

"Oh! She's old enough to go bar hopping!" Alfred realized jumping up knocking over the table, sending chips, food, different alcohols and cards flying. Everyone who had spoken and who hadn't, stood and all eyes were sending daggers his way. "Hahaha…who wants to play 52 pickup only…multiple times over?" America smiled nervously.

"Da, I'll take care of it." Ivan said standing up. Everyone nodded, knowing Ivan wasn't talking about picking up the stuff but more of something else. Alfred started to back up but Ivan caught up and picked him up with his inhuman strength and took him into another room to make sure Alfred knew what he was being punished for.

"Well we won't have to worry about him for another quarter hour or so, what do you say gents? When do you think we'll start hearing screams and pleads?" Arthur asked. Everyone made their times and set their bets, while they cleaned up, which was pretty fast considering how many people were there.

So by the end of their party, Arthur was nominated to wheel-chairing Alfred home, since he was Alfred's big brother.

Anyways everyone started IMing on their individual computers and arranged the biggest birthday bash for their best girl friend. It is the very same girl, that Scotland had been crushing on for a few years now and this was going to be his opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. Little did he know that his major crush felt the same way about him.

The following afternoon you got a call to get dressed into something dressy casual. So you had, and you waited to see what might happen. Later that evening, a very long limousine parked itself in front of your home. "What the hell?" You said to yourself as you peered out the window at it, then shrugged and left. Two minutes later Scotland came barging in, "Well are you coming or not?"

"Scotland!" You jumped up in surprise, "What are you doing-when did you-?"

"We've been waiting for the past two minutes."

"Wait you-," You blushed bright red and had to cover your mouth with your hands to prevent yourself from screaming.

Scotland grinned widely, "Oh yeah."

"Scotland! Scotland! Scotland! You did that!" You screamed with glee as you threw your arms around his neck in a friendly but excited embrace.

He chuckled, "Yeah, well sort of. We all pitched in. But I initiated it." He said quickly to add that last part in.

"Oh Scottie you're the best!"

_I know it. _He thought to himself and escorted you out to the limo. Everyone smiled and cheered as you climbed into the fancy car. "You guys are the best! I really can't believe this! It's like a dream!" You squealed with rosy cheeks, you just couldn't stop smiling and laughing. "Wow, it's like she's already drunk!" Alfred laughed. Discreetly Ivan walloped him upside the head and Alfred cringed. Ivan growled into his ear, "You on short leash tonight." Alfred nodded meekly, twiddling his thumbs.

You couldn't stop talking about how amazing this was, and then your eyes almost popped out of your eye sockets when you saw the biggest bar and bed and breakfast place in like the history of forever!

"You can't be serious!" You exclaimed.

Everyone nodded. "We're paying for everything princess." Scotland winked.

"OH MY GAWD! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" You squealed excitedly hugging all your friends. They walked you inside and they all bought themselves a drink while they waited for you to order. And as you had only just turned, you had no idea what to choose and you made the biggest mistake in your life when you turned to your buddies for advice.

"Vodka!"

"Sake!"

"German Beer!"

"Wine!"

"Champagne!"

"Rum!"

"Brandy!"

"Tequila!"

"Margarita!"

"Whiskey!"

"Pina Colada!"

Man other choices were given, and then Alfred said, "How about a mixer?" Alfred then cringed waiting for Ivan to slap him, but instead Ivan patted his head, "That is a good idea." Alfred sighed in relief.

You grinned liking the idea; this way if you had a few, you could have a little bit of each. So you did, but that's not _all _you did. Oh no, maybe the mixer was a bad idea, because after a few too many drinks of everything the bar had to offer you were freaking plastered! You were swinging from the ceiling and dancing like a hooligan from the crazy music that blared in your ears. No one could keep up with you, as you were pratically bouncing off the walls. At one point you even took both Ivan and Gilbert's drinks and chugged them both down at once!

Arthur turned to Scotland, "You bloody wanker this was a terrible idea, and can you imagine how bad her hangover is going to be?"

Scotland grinned, "She's a tough girl, she can handle it." He said then playfully tousled Arthur's hair boyishly, "Besides look at her she's having a bla-assst! Gawd damn!" Scotland freaked as he saw that you were now pole-dancing and earning bucketfuls of cash, and Francis was making his way to her, and they all knew if Francis got a hold of her, he wouldn't be able to keep his pants up even for his friend. "Vash, grab the moolah and I'll grab our girl." Vash made sure every penny was nabbed.

"Mon ami, _, how about a little kiss, for me, no?" Francis chuckled.

"Cool it Frenchie, the only thing you'll be kissing tonight is the toilet."

And Scotland wrenched you from the hands of your French pursuer, and picked her up bridal style. "Maybe we should grab our rooms now Artie. I'm going to take her into one of the bathrooms. Grab one for me and _, would you? I'll pay you back."

"Oh if you deal with her upchuck, then I won't have a problem paying for you." Arthur said.

"Thanks." Scotland said then turned to you, "Aw lass, you have better things to be doing than kissing Frenchies or puking. And you're probably too drunk for me to tell you what I've been meaning to tell you." He said. You grinned as your head swayed to some beat that played in your head. "Good gawd, I hope you don't have alcohol poisoning." He groaned as he gazed at your glossy eyes.

"We shouuuuld be happy tonight!" You slurred, turning your 'I's and 'E's to a shrill pitch. "Yeah, we should be, and we were going to be, hell I was going to tell you how I feel about you." He said.

"So tell me." You said as Scotland set you down next to a toilet. He locked the door, knowing this bathroom would be occupied for a few hours. "Well, since you won't remember a damn word I say, might as well say it now. I love you and I wanted to take you, but I don't want to do it while you're drunk. I held myself back from drinking too much just to tell you. But now all that's wasted."

That's when you suddenly puked into the toilet for the first time. But it would definitely not be the first. So he continued his long story about how long he had been crushing on you, and then falling in love with you. It was so great to say it, even though you didn't comprehend a single word.

After you finished at about three in the morning you fell on the cold bathroom floor, or nearly did had Scotland not have caught you.

He carried you up to your room after picking up the keys Arthur had given you. Artie was still downstairs slowly drinking. After Scotland set you to sleep, he placed a bucket nearby your head and went downstairs and got massively drunk beside Arthur, and began his sob story.

Arthur remained perfectly calm as he calmed the poor Scottish lad. "I just so wanted to tell her how I felt! I wanted to show her how great," –hiccup- "I am. Even if she didn't want to go out with me, you know?" Scotland said looking at Arthur helplessly with red rimmed puffy eyes,

Arthur nodded, "I understand, but what I don't understand is why you can't just tell her when she's sober?"

"It wouldn't be the same, it would be weird and…and…I have to do it before anyone else takes her from me." Arthur nodded with another sip.

"Then do it Scotland."

"I will." Scotland said.

_Thud!_ Arthur looked over and Scotland was passed out on the counter. One arm hiding his head in its crook and the second holding his liquor. Arthur sighed and paid his tab, and then as best as he could threw Scotland's arm around his neck and held tight to it while putting his other arm around Scotland's waist and practically dragged him to Scotland's room, which was across the hall from _'s. He tossed the Scot on the bed and turned to his own room to hit the hay.

The following morning, everyone took a cab home since the limo had already been paid last night and had left. But the only two people who had not awaken were the two who had eventually drunk the most. It was the Scot and _. Scotland woke up and lumbered drowsily into _'s room to check on her.

He smiled as he sat on your bed softly and moved some hair out of your way, so he could see your sweet angelic face.

He grinned and kissed your forehead.

"Scotland…" You murmured as you opened your eyes. He blushed brightly as you awoke so quickly.

"Um, yeah?"

"I had the weirdest dream, I was puking my brains out and you were telling me this gawd awfully long story about how long and how much you've been in love with me."

Scotland blushed; thankfully it was dark so you couldn't see it. "Really, huh, so, so is it weird good or weird bad?"

You blushed and shrugged trying to hide your true feelings, "Well maybe a little good…"

Scotland sighed inwardly in relief, and smiled. "Why?" You asked. Scotland tensed up and said, "Gawd I need another drink." He started to get up but you grabbed his wrist. "Scottie…" You said sternly, knowing he had something to say that he was hiding.

"I um…It was a dream. I was telling you a gawd awfully long story about…how much I liked you." He said.

You smiled, "Really?"

He nodded as he gazed into your (e/c) eyes. You smiled as he blushed deeper, "Good, because I am in love with you too…Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to take me?"

Scotland blushed bright red.

"Why didn't you last night when I was vulnerable?" You asked.

"B-Because, I didn't want to take you when you were drunk, it wouldn't have been right."

You bubbled up with tears, "Well I'm only hung over now."

Scotland smirked, "You're right, aren't you?

You nodded and he leaned down and kissed you, with a fierce passion, holding your chin with his thumb and index finger. Your fingers entangled themselves into his auburn red hair. He climbed on top of you and deepened his kiss, and slowly pulled away and nipped at your ear, and tugged at it playfully. Forcing a deep shuddering moan from your throat, Scotland smiled at the noise he could pull from you.

As his mouth suckled your neck your tremors became more frequent, and your breaths became heated, thick with heavy pants.

Scotland held you down as he bit into the tender flesh of your neck. Thrills shot through your body at 100 miles per second.

"Stop playing around!" You hissed heatedly. Scotland grinned and stripped you of your clothes and then his own. But he was done teasing you…yet. He kissed you and then letting go of your wrists he took your breasts and began massaging them as he slipped his tongue into your mouth and tugged at your own with his teeth ever so tenderly, but with just enough strength to prove his dominance over you. "Mmm…ohhh." You moaned from both the passionate kisses and the delightful sensations that came from your breasts and were sending all those emotions into heated turmoil down into your lower regions.

"Gawd…just take me already." You pleaded, your eyes closed tight as you tried to control your breathing.

Scotland grinned and donned on protection and then he grasped your legs and straddled them around his own and while holding you tightly he whispered lightly to you, "Don't worry lassie, I'll be gentle." He slipped himself slowly into your paradise and you clenched his hair tightly as your walls closed around his manhood. "Ah!" You cringed, as tears trickled down your eyes. He kissed them away and began to kiss you deeply till he was sure the pain had faded. You initiated it when you whimpered, "P-please, Scottie." He nodded, ready to obey his princess, in the most dominant way. He slowly began to pump into you, and on the first try found your Eden and you shouted in desperate pleasure. "Harder, faster please!" You begged and he did so till your breaths were short, fast and ragged, and your angelic voice was screaming his name.

"You're so tight! I love it!" He shouted with happiness as he took you fully with him. You both climaxed when you knew you couldn't take the intensity anymore, and exhausted, he collapsed next to you, and after a minute he grinned and pulled you close after getting rid of what was no longer needed.

"Do you really love me?" You asked.

"I have always loved you, _."

"Same here, I love you Scotland."

He kissed you again and then before long both of you were at it again.


End file.
